The present invention relates to a gas flow channel forming body for a fuel cell, and a fuel cell.
In a fuel cell disclosed in Patent Document 1, electrode catalyst layers are respectively provided on both surfaces of a solid polymer electrolyte membrane and gas diffusion layers are respectively laminated outside the electrode catalyst layers to form a membrane electrode assembly. A gas flow channel forming body is located between the membrane electrode assembly and a separator. A water introduction channel is provided between the gas flow channel forming body and the separator. Water generated in electrode reaction in the membrane electrode assembly is discharged to the water introduction channel via a communication channel provided between a gas flow channel and the water introduction channel.
In a gas flow channel forming body, that is, in a separator unit, of a fuel cell disclosed in Patent Document 2, grooves are formed between protrusions provided in parallel, and each protrusion has an opening. Generated water enters the separator unit via the grooves and the openings and is discharged therefrom.
In a gas flow channel forming body in Patent Document 3, corrugated concavities and convexities are formed on a metal flat plate and arranged in parallel, so that grooves and ribs are formed. Hollow parts in the ribs and the grooves form gas flow channels. In the concavities and convexities, gaps are provided at an interval along the gas flow channels. The gaps allow the hollow parts to communicate with the groove parts. Chip-shaped cut and raised parts are formed in the ribs corresponding to the gaps. The cut and raised parts change a gas flow from the groove parts to the hollow parts or from the hollow parts to the groove parts.